This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting radiopharmaceuticals, and more particularly to a radionuclide syringe shield and dose measuring applicator.
Radiopharmaceuticals are radioactive material which are widely used in the diagnosis and treatment of various diseases and body disorders. Radiopharmaceuticals are typically injected into the body of a patient by means of a hypodermic syringe. The repeated exposure to radioactive materials may over time present serious health hazards to the person preparing and administering the injection. This hazard is a result of radiation emanating from radioactive material which is to be injected.
Nuclear medicine technologists may receive significant radiation exposure when repeatedly handling radiopharmaceuticals, particularly high-energy radionuclides such as, for example, F-18 fluorodeoxyglucose. The technologists are particularly at risk when preparing the dose prior to injection and following injection from direct exposure to the patient. However, the latter can be avoided by increasing the distance from the patient while injecting the dose and decreasing time spent near the patient after the injection.
The exposure during the dose measuring procedure occurs when the dose is removed from the shipping container, when the dose is placed into and removed from the well counter and when the dose is inserted into the syringe shield. For example, the technologist""s upper extremities receive a significant dose of radiation during the time the dose is unshielded. The prior art shields (pigs) do not allow for measurement unless the syringe is removed from them resulting in direct exposure to the technologist""s upper extremities.
What is needed is an apparatus that will allow the measuring procedure to be carried out without the radionuclide being directly exposed to the technologist. What is further needed is the ability of the same apparatus to act as a syringe shield to be taken to the patient for injection.
It is an aspect of the present invention to shield the technologist from radionuclide exposure while inserting the hypodermic syringe into a well counter.
It is another aspect of the present invention to allow a measuring procedure to be carried out without the radionuclide in the hypodermic syringe being directly exposed to the technologist.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide radiation shielding when the hypodermic syringe is being used to inject the patient.
To accomplish these and other aspects of the present invention an apparatus that transports radiopharmaceuticals and protects individuals from radioactivity includes a first body with a first hollow core open on a first edge and a second edge. The first hollow core surrounds an insert containing a hypodermic syringe. There is a second body with a second hollow core open on a first edge and closed on a second edge. The second hollow core surrounds the insert with the hypodermic syringe. A third body with a third hollow core open on a first edge has the third hollow core fixedly communicating with two hollow stems open on a second edge and symmetrically positioned around the center of the second edge of the third body. The third hollow core surrounds the insert with the hypodermic syringe. A first connection means releasably communicates the first body with the second body and a second communication means releasably communicates with the first body and third body for providing protection from radioactivity. A third connection means releasably communicates with a dose applicator having two telescoping rods for injecting and measuring the radiopharmaceutical in the hypodermic syringe and providing protection from the radioactivity. Finally, the dose applicator is for positioning the insert and the hypodermic syringe into and out of the first and third body whereby said individuals easily measure, transport and inject the radiopharmaceutical in the hypodermic syringe.
An apparatus acts as a shield for radiopharmaceuticals and protects individuals from radioactivity includes a first body with a first hollow core that is open on the second edge of the first body. The first hollow core fixedly communicates with two hollow stems that are open on the first edge of the first body. The hollow stems are symmetrically positioned around the center of the first edge of the first body. The first hollow core houses an insert. The insert houses a hypodermic syringe with a radiopharmaceutical. The apparatus further includes a second body with a second hollow core that is open on a first edge and closed on a second edge with the hollow core housing an insert. A first connection means releasably communicates the first body with a dose applicator the includes two telescoping rods for injecting and measuring the radiopharmaceutical in the hypodermic syringe and providing protection from radioactivity. A second connection means releasably communicates the first body with the second body providing protection from the radioactivity. The dose applicator slideably positions the insert, hypodermic syringe and the radiopharmaceutical into and out of the first body when the second body is removed whereby individuals easily measure, transport and inject the radiopharmaceutical in the hypodermic syringe.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, the description being used to illustrate the preferred embodiment of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.